Fores Inferno
by Mapachizumi
Summary: La muerte como una quimera, existió sólo cuando él volvió al polvo del que vino; mientras él existía físicamente, ella reptaba a sus pies. ¿La muerte reptaba a sus pies? ¡Pero si él era muerte! Esta historia está basada en el final alternativo del anime "DEATH NOTE", según el cual, el personaje principal, Light Yagami, se convierte en un Dios de la Muerte, en un Shinigami. LightxOC
1. Prefacio

_"Si hay una ciudad que es del milenio, que representa el milenio, esa es Tokio."_

Una urbe futurista, próximamente de cristal, utopías y metrópolis cubrirían al territorio de bonsáis y flores de loto. En un país insular como Japón, es de esperarse un futuro prometedor. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

El ascenso titánico de la población trajo consigo el crimen desmedido, las masacres, secuestros y homicidios brutales; situación aunada con la revolución tecnológica e industrial desmesurada. Proyectos de expansión e invasión consumen la mente del mandatario, probablemente la Quinta Guerra Mundial la provoque Japón... ¿Y mientras?

Me encuentro segada por las premoniciones, por la posteridad. En mis 19 años de vida he visto como se clona al primer humano -exitosamente, debo agregar-; se desarrollan las mejores armas del mundo; secretas para los japoneses y codiciadas incluso por el ignorante y el iletrado ¿se imaginan todo ese poder en las manos de un infame?

Y, entretanto, comenzó la evolución de los descendientes del ser humano actual u _homo sapiens_, prolongando sus capacidades y engendrando en el vientre de la naturaleza las generaciones del hombre cósmico, el hombre robótico y los autómatas.

A pesar de tantas creaciones -biológicas y destructivas- Japón ha mantenido un exquisito sistema extremadamente complejo de creencias. Para los nativos, existen más de 1000 dioses, de los cuales no creo en ninguno, mi escepticismo no me lo permite. Yo creo en la belleza, la vida, el destino, la muerte... y la maldad.

Soy Avigeth River, hija de Nate River y esta es la historia caótica de Japón -y el mundo- que tuve que enfrentar a lo largo de mi existencia, como hija del sucesor de L, como una chica huérfana de madre, como asesina serial y... Como amante de un Dios de la Muerte.


	2. Más allá de las manos de inicio

_Es como si hubiese penetrado la barrera de lo imaginario,_

_Abriendo una ventana del rincón oscuro,_

_Ven a nosotros, hija mía, te hemos estado esperando..._

Viernes 13 de Febrero, 2009

(Japón 17:21 Horas)

El invierno mantenía su gélido dominio en la metrópoli insular, aún estando cerca la muerte de esta estación, las ráfagas de viento sin color se llevaban las hojas secas y la blancura coloreaba la lejanía, mostrando un pálido horizonte.

Sin embargo, el astro favorito del día, consumía las últimas fuerzas de los pequeños cúmulos de nieve -como lo haría el cáncer en el cuerpo de un niño-, despertando cada mañana como el rocío abundante y fresco que deja tras de sí un olor peculiar y curiosamente dulzón en Tokio.

Los minuciosos notarían los retoños nacientes de los imponentes árboles del entorno. Pinceladas de distintos tonos de verde, rosa, carmín y ámbar adornaban el espectáculo que se alzaba tras las ventanas del NTT Medical Center Tokyo. Cualquiera con un exquisito gusto y el fantasioso capricho de escuchar el sonido del remo al cortar las aguas del Río Tama, a unos 45 minutos del centro asistencial, abandonaría lo que sea sólo para realizar esa utopía tan maravillosa.

Cualquiera menos un hombre en proceso de ser padre y viudo.

Durante sus múltiples viajes alrededor del globo, Nate River había mantenido su status como sucesor del mayor detective de todos los tiempos, L. Ascendió al _trono _usando el pseudónimo de Near, el cual mantenía desde su estadía en la Wammy's House. Pero, algo cambió en él, y como todo mortal propenso a la vejez y destinado a la fragilidad, maduró y en consecuencia, también sus _necesidades_ _masculinas_ se acrecentaron.

Todo sucedió en Rusia, a mediados de mayo, 2008. Entre los crímenes más sonados y _sin resolver _se encontraba _"El Sucesor de Chikatilo"..._

**(POV: Near)**

Las probabilidades de recordar con tanto detalle -a un nivel casi obsesivo- una secuencia de acontecimientos, son casi nulas. La memoria humana es frágil y a pesar de su capacidad inminente, con el pasar de los años, se deteriora y no suele mostrar recuperación. El cerebro o _los_ _sesos_, permiten a la especie retener cierta cantidad de información, admite incluso el recuerdo de las emociones y sensaciones del momento causando escalofríos, la contracción o tensión de los músculos e incluso el estremecimiento del individuo... Pero ¿Alguna vez ha padecido tantas reacciones _dolorosas_ al recordar?

Yo sí, debo agregar que me hace lucir como un saco de piel y huesos tan agitado como una gelatina en el epicentro del seísmo. Mi rostro sigue exánime, ¿qué debería sentir? La joven que engendra a mi única descendiente, está teniendo dificultades en el quirófano. ¿Cómo no los tendría? Tiene 15 años de edad, su cuerpo poco desarrollado no está en la capacidad de convertirla en un progenitor, al menos no precipitadamente.

No obstante, la indefensa ternura, los abrazos y susurros, y el lento balanceo conjunto mientras nos volvíamos uno contra el enemigo, el dolor de una pérdida funesta, nos cegaron, la intimidad del consuelo nos arrebató la cordura. Posiblemente, aún no anuncien la hora de defunción, Anna... Anna Ivánovna poseía una perseverancia... Enfermiza.

Nuestro primer contacto consistió en una embestida de su parte contra mi persona, terminando en un acto de fricción dolorosa y una penosa caída. Ella formaba parte de una turba furiosa de personas con planes homicidas hacia nuestro "protegido" _Sergey Vólkov_. El segundo asesino más reconocido de Rostov, después de _Chikatilo_. Ambos con una fascinación morbosa por las mujeres jóvenes iniciadas en la mala vida y niñas -preferiblemente sin hogar-.

Solían descargar su furia y apetito sexual en las víctimas, sin embargo, hubo un desliz en el perfil inicial, el patrón y el _modus operandi_. El segundo asesino cometía _Femicidios_, despreciaba y minimizaba a las víctimas. Era obvio, a Vólkov le encantaba escribir insultos, vulgaridades y atrocidades dedicadas a las féminas en las paredes de la escena, con la sangre de las mártires y -según los forenses- sangre propia. Las abandonaba generalmente en cuartos de hotel o en fábricas desmanteladas.

Pero, detrás de todo eso, había algo más, lo supe con la primera víctima registrada por mi equipo de investigación.

"(...) La difunta fue encontrada en una etapa avanzada de descomposición, animales carroñeros de la zona e insectos saprófagos y bacterias de acción rápida han deteriorado lo que antes fue una escena terrible de canibalismo. Sólo reconocimos a la desafortunada chica por los registros dentales (...)".

Es un fragmento sustancioso de una de las incontables declaraciones de Halle a la desesperada prensa rusa. Aunque, si antes de esa declaración Sergey Vólkov era catalogado como el hombre más aborrecible de la región, esa entrevista sólo aumentó el número de detractores y la cantidad de manifestantes en las calles.

Fue a mediados de mayo, comenzaba el verano en Rusia y el clima era fresco. Una de las víctimas de apertura para el comensal Sergey, fue Lydia Ivánovna. La hermana menor de Anna, que para ese entonces cumplía los 15 años de edad. Ambas eran de una familia de origen mísero, huérfanas de padre y con una madre negligente, alcohólica y sin trabajo. Las hermanas Ivánovna cumplían con las expectativas del homicida, pero sólo una de ellas se descuidó.

Lydia estudiaba en la escuela primaria, entraba en el promedio de 7-9 años; Anna nunca me dijo la edad exacta, y francamente, nunca me interesó. Realizaban sus estudios en una escuela pública, de enseñanza mediocre. Para su infortunio, no compartían horario y la menor de las dos solía retirarse más temprano que la mayor.

Con esta información, me fue fácil desarrollar una hipótesis en base a una ecuación de una sola variable:

Primera constante: niña débil y sola.

Segunda constante: zona poco transitada.

_\- Igual -_

Tercera constante: Demente disponible.

x

Variable: estado esquizoparanoide del momento

No es necesario ser habilidoso en matemáticas, hasta el más inútil sabría al instante el resultado de la ecuación y en consecuencia el 98,5 % podría deducir mi hipótesis...

"¿Acaso la fuerza no se sirve de las debilidades para reafirmar su posición?"

Sergey Vólkov se valió de los medios para acallar las voces que le decían que debía hacerlo, por eso, nuestra variable derrumbaría la teoría si... Únicamente fuese un antisocial reprimido por las reglas que estipula la sociedad, sin embargo, y como ya dije, existía una característica fundamental, algo demás que nadie podía captar: sufría de ansiedad psicótica, surgida de los niveles de personalidad y cuyas etapas de desarrollo tenían base en la esquizofrenia y la paranoia -con tendencia persecutoria-. De allí la psicosis.

Lo único que me dio curiosidad al verlo fue _¿Qué le dicen las voces?_ No me dio una respuesta clara pero era la confesión que necesitaba oír para corroborar lo que ya sabía:

"Si devoré a esos fenómenos, fue porque tenía hambre. Un hambre que ni en su peor pesadilla el monstruo más horrendo podría sentir. La necesidad me produce espasmos incontrolables y echa raíces en mí, consumiéndome lentamente como la rabia en los perros.

(...) Mi sangre está envenenada y un ácido me recorre el hígado, era absolutamente necesario consumir carne humana, fresca y sanguinolenta para recuperarme. Pero sólo de rameras como esas, pues, las voces me dicen que sólo esas mujerzuelas tenían el poder de mantenerme siempre joven y a salvo de la peste."

La curiosidad me invadió, _¿Todo lo que dice oír y sentir, lo padece físicamente?_ Sabía la respuesta, sin embargo, quería sentir la morbosa satisfacción de ver como ese homicida se engaña a sí mismo con mentiras baratas que probablemente su cerebro le obliga a creer.

Según fuentes políticas y sociales, el hombre había sido desde la niñez un ser oscuro. "La maldad inyectaba sus ojos y la desesperanza era lo que inspiraba su mirada, obligando a quien lo mirara suprimir un grito de terror al descubrirlo embalando perros y atravesando el cráneo de felinos con estacas".

Existía un patrón, le fascinaba la tortura. Las víctimas eran mutiladas, y sus miembros esparcidos por la sala como bultos rojos, porque claro, lo primero que hacía consistía en abuso sexual, luego se atragantaba de piel y órganos antes de desmembrarlas.

¡Oh! ¡Pero me estoy desviando del tema! Decidí establecer un acercamiento con la agresiva joven tres años menor. Había sido sometida a confinamiento por "Atacar a una figura de la autoridad".

Era fácil comprender lo que intentaba pero algo en su mirada, algo en su infancia corrompida, su adultez prematura, llamó mi atención. Solicité, días después del ataque, que la llevaran al centro de operaciones. Ahí pude detallarla mejor, esposada a una mesa metálica y enclaustrada en un cuarto de paredes blancas: lucía elegante y agraciada. Vestía con una especie de pijama blanca, similar a la que yo suelo usar.

Era una pelinegra, pálida y de ojos ambarinos; pobladas pestañas azabaches, cejas de mediano grosor, nariz fina y respingada y, cerca de la pequeña quijada, se encontraba una boca delicada de pajarillo, teñida de carmín. El conjunto se completaba con unas mejillas rollizas y sonrosadas. Era de cuerpo pequeño y manos delicadas, sin embargo, algo me alarmó: las uñas estaban perfectamente cuidadas y cubiertas de esmalte _Negro_...

Poseía un encanto hipnotizante, era la vida y la muerte al mismo tiempo, concentrada en el cuerpo de una joven arrogante, testaruda e iracunda. No podía observarla por mucho tiempo, su blancura despedía cierto brillo segador. Me abrumaba su presencia. Sin embargo, a nadie más parecía molestarle.

Entré a la sala sin dejar de observarla, ella seguía el reflejo de mi figura en la ventana previa a su asiento, su mirada felina denotaba desprecio aunque su curiosidad era tan palpable como la mía...

**(Diario de Anna Ivánovna)**

**Miércoles, 7 de mayo de 2008**.

_El día que supe el verdadero paradero de Lydia, estaba destrozada. Era mi hermanita... ¡Maldición era MI HERMANITA! Ese bastardo no merecía el perdón de nada ni de nadie._

_Lloré como una mocosa malcriada a la que le arrebatan a su única amiga, su pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Aunque, había algo mal en esa afirmación: Lydia era tan frágil como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, sí, pero estaba más viva que cualquiera de nosotros. Su ligereza al caminar, su cabello rubio y sus ojos que ocultaban la bóveda celeste, guardaban la calma siempre._

_Era la hija de la belleza y la necesidad. Nunca lo dudé cuando la vi, a pesar de la envidia que le tenía, por ser más afortunada. Con su belleza, su talento, porque era una bailarina espléndida; sabía que Lydia llegaría muy lejos... ¡Pero nadie contaba con un malnacido! _

_Dios, que desgracia..._

_Por favor, cuídala junto con tus serafines._

**Martes, 13 de mayo de 2008**.

_¡Hoy las no tan inútiles autoridades han atrapado al responsable! ¡Bien por las chicas que se salvaron! ¿¡Pero qué demonios va a ser de Lydia!? ¡Nadie la va a homenajear! ¡Nadie salvo yo, la va a recordar con pesar! ¿Cómo podré vivir sin mi pilar? ¿¡Cómo podré resistir sin mi trocito de cielo!?_

_Varias familias, organizadas por la Sra. Karénina, dirigente principal del PCSC (Protestantes Contra el Sucesor de Chikatilo), están con carteles con frases como: _

_Si él destruyó mi luz, ¿por qué no puedo destruirlo yo a él?_

_Lo sé, sádico... Pero cierto. Las autoridades deberían permitirnos hacer justicia ¡VERDADERA JUSTICIA! ¡No esa farsa que satisface únicamente a los medios!_

_Tengo sed, sed de sangre... Y hoy, los rusos de Rostov haremos un festín y elevaremos nuestras resplandecientes copas rebosantes de la sangre de Sergey Vólkov._

**Martes, 13 de mayo de 2008**. **(Horas más tarde)**

_¡Estaba decidida a decapitarlo! ¡Llevaba (patéticamente) escondido en un periódico uno de los mejores cuchillos del Sr. Mendéliev! (Era amigo de Lydia, el carnicero de la esquina conjunta a nuestra pequeña residencia) ¡Lo afiló para mí! Incluso me corté un dedo... ¡Pero la idea era llevarme de trofeo la cabeza de ese miserable!_

_Me adentré en la multitud que se abarrotaba a la entrada de la fiscalía, avancé lanzando codazos y patadas. Tenía una visibilidad y acceso perfectos para embestirlo y hacer mi "trabajo" lo más rápido posible. Todos sabían lo que planeaba, no era muy difícil de suponer: yo no hacía ni el más mínimo esfuerzo en ocultar debidamente el cuchillo._

_Nadie opuso resistencia ante mi paso acelerado y agresivo, no querían detenerme._

_Un golpe sordo y un chirrido disonante nos distrajeron a todos. La puerta se estaba abriendo con un movimiento parsimonioso, me sentía ansiosa. Todos preparaban algo que lanzarle a "la causa de sus desgracias"._

_El primero en asomarse fue Vólkov. Iniciaron los gritos de voces chillonas, voces quedas y voces como la mía: melancólica. El aire comenzaba a volverse pesado, sentía que iba a caerme de sentón ¡Debía guardar la compostura! ¡No iba a perder mi oportunidad!_

_Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta: Vólkov, acompañado por dos oficiales, uno a cada lado. Llevaban sus armas a la vista, protegían su cabeza con cascos negros y en general, iban vestidos de negro, como los mensajeros de la muerte conduciendo al pecador a la horca. _

_¡El detestable animal me miró y me sonrió con sorna! ¡Bastardo! ¡Pensaba retractarme hasta que tuvo el descaro de verme así! ¡Hasta ese maldito sabía lo que planeaba!_

_No lo soporté más, me abalancé sobre él, pero algo se atravesó. ¡Un bulto alto, esbelto y blanco se atravesó! ¡No me importa si era homicidio! ¡Esa cosa, sea lo que fuese, se iba al infierno con Sergey Vólkov y conmigo!_

**Miércoles, 14 de mayo de 2008**.

_ Qué desafortunada soy... Perdí a mi hermana, perdí mi oportunidad de hacer justicia y perdí mi libertad._

_¿Por qué perdí esto último? ¡Sencillo! ¡La cosa blanca! ¡La maldita cosa blanca fue la estúpida mente brillante que resolvió el caso! ¡Intenté matar al prodigioso detective inglés! Había escuchado poco de él, no necesitaba saber mucho, no quería saber mucho... Quería vivir en la ignorancia._

_Pero la "ignorancia" me costó cara. Ahora escribo esta carta desde una mugrienta celda. Sin saber que esperar, el mismo día que llegué, como a la media noche, escuché los gritos de una loca, desesperada, llamándome. Probablemente fuese mi mamá, sentí el hedor a alcohol apenas comenzaron los gritos._

_Sólo quería dormir... Sólo dormir... Es evidente que nadie me sacará de aquí. Y, cumplí con mi palabra, entre sollozos y balbuceos me dormí. _

**Sábado, 17 de mayo de 2008**.

_Perdón por tardar en escribirte... _

_¿¡Con quién rayos me disculpo!? Ya me está afectando esta comida que sabe a los mil demonios más inmundos del catastrófico infierno. Al diablo... Tengo una compañera de celda, la muy idiota me quitó el cuaderno en cuanto llegó. Pasó los días posteriores leyéndolo. La mañana de hoy desperté con ella sollozando junto a mí, y sorprendentemente se lamentó por mi pérdida y lo que hizo._

_Qué extraña es esta chica, pero en el buen sentido. Desde que supo por qué estoy aquí, me trata amigablemente. Aunque... ¿A quién engaño? ¡Prácticamente no me habla! Sólo me sonríe cuando coinciden nuestras miradas. Es pelirroja, cabello corto y con el lado izquierdo rapado. Tiene varios tatuajes y parece un poco mayor que yo, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir, generalmente está en un rincón susurrando que los va a matar a todos y que pronto saldrá de aquí._

_Es divertido escucharla, me da un poco de esperanza con respecto a mi cordura._

**Domingo, 18 de mayo de 2008**.

_Hoy me desperté con una sensación extraña en el estómago y no era precisamente hambre. Algo va a pasar hoy, lo sé. Claro, lo confirmaré si la comida no me destripa una vez que me la trague._

**Domingo, 18 de mayo de 2008**. **(Horas más tarde) **

_¡No morí! ¡Y ya no estoy con la pelirroja chica! ¡Me han sacado de ese lugar de pesadillas! No sé a dónde me llevan, pero cualquier lugar es mejor que allí. _

_Escuché que un tal "Near" solicitó mi presencia en el (no recuerdo el nombre). Estoy segura que no es un juez, ¡nadie se hace llamar así! ¡Es ridículo! Y mi madre no pudo hacer pagado la fianza ¿Con qué dinero?_

_Deséame la mejor suerte Lydia, donde sea que estés._

**Lunes, 19 de mayo de 2008. **

_Hoy, fui llevada ante el tal Near. Me bañaron, me vistieron y no se atrevieron a peinarme por lo agresiva que estaba, todo lo anterior lo hicieron con camisa de fuerza :) _

_Tampoco pudieron limpiarme el esmalte de uñas, negro por el luto. Me llevaron a una habitación totalmente blanca... Parecía que la reina de las nieves tenía resaca y vomitó en esa habitación. En conjunto con la "explosión de nieve" en el pequeño cuarto y la horrible ropa blanca (que me hacía lucir como una hippie) me hubiese confundido con el entorno por mi blancura, de no ser por mi cabello azabache y los ojos dorados._

_Me sentaron frente a una especie de espejo, aunque, yo sabía lo que en realidad era: una ventana para ver y no ser visto._

_Esperé aproximadamente una hora, comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que escuché la puerta abrirse, apreté los ojos. Sentí unos pasos acercándose y los abrí de golpe, por alguna razón, sabría quien estaba detrás de mí. _

_Lo vi. Vi a la cosa blanca. Vi a "Near". Una oleada de odio me recorrió el cuerpo, sentía que me vertían cianuro al sistema sanguíneo. Quería estrangularlo. Pero, también quería seguir viéndolo._

_Era un chico pálido, peliblanco y mirada gris. Alto, pero sin exagerar. Delgado, pero no demasiado. Me rodeó y luego tomó una postura en la silla (distinta a la mía) que no sabría describir: la silla no tenía espaldar, el se subió a ella adoptando una posición entre arrodillado y sentado. _

_Me miraba sin expresión, me analizaba, lo sabía. Jugaba con uno de los mechones pálidos que enmarcaban su cara. Sus ojos viajaban de un lado a otro por mi rostro, se detuvieron en mi boca y luego en mis manos. Sacó (no sé cómo demonios lo hizo) pero sacó de yo no sé dónde una caja de cartas de póker. Y comenzó a armar una torre._

_Después de distraerse con lo que hacía, sentí un deseo terrible de ocultarlas, de ocultar mis manos y comencé a forcejear contra las esposas, sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Fue entonces cuando me clavó una mirada, helada y gris como la estática de los televisores cuando pierden la señal, mi mente se nubló cuando escuché el eco de su voz en mi cabeza..._

_"Por favor, no seas inquieta. Si derrumbas mi torre, me molestaré mucho"._

_... Comprendí, que él no planeaba dejarme ir, y... en el fondo... Yo tampoco quería irme._

**(Fin de la narración)**

**(POV: Near)**

Anna escribía una especie de diario, en realidad eran un conjunto de cartas con un destinatario desconocido. Tengo conocimiento de la existencia de otras cartas, pero ella nunca me las dio. Únicamente quiso que leyera estas. No me tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo, pero supe que, si no me dio las demás, era porque relataba algo que deseaba, se quedase entre Desconocido y ella.

A partir de allí, comenzaron las molestas preguntas _¿Quién es Desconocido? ¿Qué dicen los otros escritos? ¿Desde cuándo las escribe y por qué? _En la última pregunta podía deducir una respuesta simple como "Las escribe desde que sabe hacerlo y lo hace para desahogarse". Sin embargo, era demasiado simple. Anna no era, EN LO ABSOLUTO, una persona simple.

Luego del interrogatorio no verbal, debido a las innumerables miradas cuyas respuestas eran dadas por medio del lenguaje corporal, entendí lo mucho que sufrió. Al inicio sólo forcejeaba y me miraba con odio. Luego, su actitud se volvió socarrona, sonreía frívola y de vez en cuando se reía como si ella supiese un secreto fantástico, que ni en mis más retorcidos sueños conocería.

Bastó dirigirle unas cuantas palabras cínicas y un rostro exánime para destruir su fortaleza y verla derrumbarse...

_-Sólo por curiosidad... ¿Crees que tu hermana hubiese querido conocerme? -_Le dije sin una pizca de compasión.

Luego de verme incrédula, bufó y respondió con un deje de melancolía:

_-¿Qué hubieses hecho tú si una niña pequeña, la viva imagen de ricitos de oro, se te presenta y te dice un animado "Hola"?_

Esa era una característica de ella bastante curiosa: no le gustaba hablarme con claridad o de manera concisa. Divagaba demasiado y siempre me contesta interrogantes con más interrogantes.

Pagué su fianza, me parecía un ser muy interesante aún a su corta edad. Hice que su madre firmara los papeles de una supuesta "Tutoría" y Anna se mudó conmigo. Todo ocurrió como debió ser, inicialmente sus ojos eran una bóveda y con el transcurso del tiempo vi como se resquebrajaba y mostraba su verdadera identidad: Alegre (me sonreía de vez en cuando), excéntrica, sagaz y curiosa.

Sólo fue necesario un encuentro para concebir una progenie... Creo que a partir de ese día, nada, ni para ella ni para mí, volvió a ser igual.

**(Fin de la narración)**

El tiempo corría detrás de las agujas del escandaloso reloj con su tedioso "tic tac". El cielo, anteriormente con tonos de escarlata, naranja y azafrán, se había vuelto violáceo y oscuro, salpicado por puntitos níveos. Las estrellas cubrían la bóveda celeste pero no había rastro de la luna, específicamente, el cuarto creciente. Ese día debía lucir como la sonrisa torcida del Cheshire Cat.

Sin embargo, ese crepúsculo, ese pronto anochecer, nadie debía sonreír. La luna lo sabía, Near se lo había contado en una conversación muda.

Near había estado armando una ciudad, comenzada de manera similar a la vez en que conoció oficialmente a su única amante, de aquel tiempo, de este y del venidero. No obstante, había una variante, ahora usaba cartas del tarot.

Él sabía que alguien le hablaba a sus espaldas, era una voz grave, probablemente fuese Anthony. El fornido y alto rubio, cuya edad rondaba los 40 y los 45 años. No quería prestarle atención, en ese punto, Near había desarrollado un poder de abstracción formidable. Todos los que trabajaban a su cargo, lo sabían. Pero, Anthony estaba siendo insistente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al albino, había tomado una carta cuando se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de la enfermera llamándolo. Se notaba que la mujer estaba preocupada y su voz chillona se había vuelto tan insistente como la de Anthony. Seguidamente, Halle y Stephen se les unieron.

**Por alguna razón, Near sabía qué carta estaba sujetando...**

-¿_Podrían decirme qué es tan urgente_? -Preguntó el peliblanco, ahora irritado.

-_Near... La niña... La enfermera quiere saber cuál será el nombre de la criatura - _Ahora era Stephen quien se armó de valor para contestar.

Near respiró hondo, no iba a desmoronarse, conocía el significado de todas esas molestias.

-_Primero..._ -dijo el más joven, dirigiéndose a la enfermera- _¿Cómo se encuentra Anna?_

_-La joven Ivánovna... -La enfermera hizo una pausa que se prolongó demasiado._

_-¿Cómo se encuentra? -Insistió el peliblanco- ¿Podría decirme la hora de defunción?_

_-¡Near! -Exclamó Halle alterada._

_-¿C-cómo? -La mujer palideció, estaba entrando en pánico._

Pasó un tiempo para que él contestara la solicitud principal de la empleada del hospital.

-_Avigeth... Se llam- -_No terminó la frase cuando una rubia llegó corriendo.

Afortunadamente para la practicante (desafortunadamente para Near), llegó su ayudante sujetando algo envuelto en una manta, era inquieto y hacía sonidos extraños y curiosamente agudos, similares a una risa.

_-¡Señorito! ¡Es muy hermosa y se ríe con facilidad! ¡Es toda una belleza! -_y sin darle tiempo a contestar, la recién llegada le tendió a la bebé- _¡Cárguela!_

Near la observó por unos segundos, por primera vez ¡el sucesor de L no sabía qué hacer! Pero, de algo estaba seguro, no quería perder la carta.

Guardó la dichosa carta en su bolsillo y extendió los brazos sin levantarse. La rubia hiperactiva le entregó a la pequeña con suma delicadeza, como si fuese a quebrarse con la más mínima agitación. El joven sintió el peso al instante, nada significativo pero representaba un cambio de resistencia.

El, ahora padre primerizo, observó cuidadosamente lo que sujetaba con inexperiencia y la mantenía con cierta separación de su cuerpo. Algo no iba bien y lo sabía.

-_¡Señorito! -_Habló de nuevo la molesta chica- _¡Abrácela o le dará frío! ¡Además! ¡Un comienzo como este no se repite! _-de pronto la chica se distrajo con algo y luego susurró viendo a la nada- _¿Dónde dejaría mi cámara?_

Y sin dar tiempo de nada, dio media vuelta y comenzó a irse como había venido.

Near comenzó a detallar a la infante. Era extremadamente pálida, mostrando en zonas, como la fina piel que rodea los ojos, una coloración azulosa por las venas. Tenía un extraordinario parecido a su madre: ojos grandes y ambarinos, mejillas rollizas y sonrosadas, barbilla pequeña y una boquita a juego. Las cejas eran una fina sombra a penas notoria sobre cada ojo y su cabeza estaba cubierta, a dura penas, por unos cuantos mechones negros. Pero algo llamó al instante la atención del padre… en el interior de esa delgada cortina azabache se encontraba una delicada franja blanca.

Instintivamente, el joven albino acercó lentamente la criatura a su pecho. La pequeña emanaba un calor acogedor y una fragancia similar a la producida por el caramelo quemado, era una sensación embriagante.

Rió por lo bajo, enternecido por la belleza de tan simple e inocente ser. La niña estiraba los pequeños brazos con una mirada curiosa, intentando alcanzar el mechón favorito de Near, el que siempre estiraba y retorcía cuando quería pensar con claridad.

Algo lo distrajo de tan dulce mundo, una tos seca, fingida. Alzó la vista encontrándose con la fría mirada del doctor, oculta tras unas gafas de media luna.

-_Veo que ya conoció a la recién nacida -_dijo sin emoción alguna- _Mi colega _-dijo aludiendo a la nerviosa enfermera que (al parecer) aún no se había ido- _¿No le ha informado de su pérdida? -soltó tajante._

_-Lo sabía, sólo deseaba una confirmación -_replicó el albino tratando de no darle importancia.

-_¿También se encontraba al tanto de la condición de su esposa antes del parto? _-Preguntó el doctor con la voz más cínica que encontró en su repertorio.

_-¿Padecía alguna enfermedad?_

-_Hemofilia, para ser exactos_ -Indicó, a la vez que se acomodaba los lentes.

¿Hemofilia? ¿Anna padecía de hemofilia? Near lo consideraba increíble ¡Si la había visto cortarse tantas veces y sanaba más rápido que un vampiro!

El doctor siguió observando al peliblanco atentamente, buscando una reacción que nunca llegó. Éste se enfurruñó, le dijo algo a la enfermera y se retiró sin más.

Tan pronto como se fue el apático hombre, apareció de la nada la rubia con sobrecarga o con exceso de Red Bull junto con la famosa cámara, y como es de suponerse activó su "modo paparazzi". Salió corriendo nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos regresó con un sobre que le entregó a Anthony. Seguidamente le retiró a Near la bebé con la misma delicadeza de antes y se fue dejando a todos sumamente confundidos, todos menos al peliblanco quien no le hizo el más mínimo caso.

-_Anthony, permíteme el sobre _

Y así lo hizo el rubio. A penas la yema de los dedos rozaron el sobre, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a Near. Su sensación de inseguridad había regresado, su_ "Algo va mal" _retornó a su lado. Extrajo una foto:

Él observaba a la niña y ella, a su vez, a la cámara. Se alarmó al notar que... La criatura ahora tenía el iris rojo y la pupila rasgada, y por detrás de ella, su sombra devoraba todo lo que alguna vez había sido una pared blanca y lisa.

Arrojó la foto a un lado e histérico volteó el sobre y vio las demás fotografías. Todas y cada una de las capturas del momento mostraban una bebé _demoníaca_.

**Y entonces... Recordó la carta...**

La extrajo de su bolsillo y toda la realidad se fue al caño. La carta, la condenada carta mostraba a la parca con su típico manto oscuro y su figura esquelética. Debajo de la misma, se colocaba en mayúsculas y con letras carmesí:

**"****DEATH"**


End file.
